1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power distribution control apparatus, an electricity storage system, and a power distribution control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When electric power is supplied to a load, such as an electrical appliance, a large amount of electric current called “inrush current” temporarily flows until the load reaches a steady state. If an inrush current flows through a plurality of loads at the same time, the voltage of an electricity distribution line abruptly decreases and, thus, an undervoltage situation occurs in the loads.
To address such an issue, as existing technology, electric power is supplied to a plurality of apparatuses (loads) at random. The value of an inrush current is measured. If the measurement value exceeds a predetermined value, an apparatus that supplies electric power is changed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-031536).